Bloody Hands - Park Jimin FF
by BangtanffsLover
Summary: Jimin got himself caught in one's devil game, but then, could he be worse than the Devil himself...?


For the first time of the week, Yuri found herself back in that fancy and overpriced bar, a half emptied glass on the counter in front of her, a martini it was. Although she wasn't really fond of its taste, it helped her relax and it definitely looked chic with the green olive dancing in the translucent liquid. The slow-paced jazz song soothing her tired self, it was the complete opposite compared to the cheap and overcrowded nightclubs. She sipped on her drink quietly as she analyzed her surroundings to entertain herself. The cold steel of the counter against her knees distracted her lightly as few people were making their way out of the place, the dim light along with the nagging music giving off a sexy atmosphere.

She was about to divert her attention towards the bartender to order another drink but an unfamiliar figure caught her curious eyes. She could recognize every regular customers, but him, she had never seen him before. He walked closer towards her, his obvious precense making her nervous but expectant at the same time. Yet, he totally ignored her as he stopped his pace behind a nearby stool, his eyes laid on his phone. She unconsciously kept staring at him, his dark grey hair enthralling her as he was pulling off this rare and odd colour amazingly. He looked up, a bored look on his harmonious face, he seemed troubled somehow. He finally lazily settled on a stool as they ended up closer than she thought they would, though, she didn't look away, as if in a trance she didn't blink once.

After some time, he eventually turned his head towards her as he could sense her heavy stare. She quickly tore her gaze away, heat creeping on her cheeks, his cold gaze making her shiver. She kept looking in front of her, completely ignoring what to do, her eyes wide. "Did I just openly stare at him ?! " she bit her upper lip as she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't usually like this, getting flustered for such things. Sensing his stare on her, her body remained unnaturally stiff as she did her best to act as though she didn't notice him devouring her with his eyes.

After some seconds, she gathered her courage to glare back at him, her gleaming face showing annoyance. They met eyes, his challenging stare annoying her even more as she forced herself to gulp back the lump in her throat, that fuck* guy looked so full of himself, she thought. She suddenly frowned at his new expression, his smirk making her heartbeat increase as he later took a sip of his drink, his heavy and innapropriate stare still fixated on her. She looked away, about to rudely ask him what was his damn problem but her phone went off and beat her to it. She kept her gaze on his amused eyes, debating if she would throw the rest of her drink in his gorgeous face or not. She maturely decided not to make a scene and quickly pulled out her phone from her purse, unlocking it to see the text she had been expecting for several hours," Great!!", she spoke out loud, relieved.

The stranger smiled out of a sudden, maybe he could have a name ? He thought.

She smoothly stood up, putting money on the counter before making her way towards the entrance of the bar, brushing past the mysterious guy with a bold look on her face. He followed her figure as she got further away, smirking as he drank the rest of his glass.

Yuri's POV :

What was wrong with this guy !?! He sure looked stunning but sick in the head as well.

I felt like a weak prey, as if he was still looking at me. I was so creeped out that I felt my head getting heavy and sweat forming on my temples.

3rd Person POV :

Yuri suddenly felt a harsh grip on her wrist stopping her completely in her tracks. She turned around, meeting the most irritating face she had ever seen in her life. "What do you think you're doing ?" she glared at him, her stare strong. He chuckled, "relax pretty girl..." his annoying singing voice gave her murderous desires, but his inappropriate gesture was what made her snap. He dared to bring his free hand to her cheek, barely caressing it as she slapped it away harshly, "Look Jinho", she despised him with all her might. He stuffed the same hand in his pocket, laughing lightly "Minho, pretty girl..." his cheesy gaze made her want to rip her eyes out. "Yeah whatever, you ain't got nothing with me so let me go", her tone was cold and full of hatred. Seeing no reaction from the stubborn male, she pulled on her wrist but he didn't budge one bit, "what do you mean ? I just wanna talk with you", his fake innocent voice didn't help with the situation. " And I-" she spat, emphasizing the end as anger was getting the best of her " - don't want to talk, I just want you to let. me.the. fuck. go !!", she growled, pulling furiously on her wrist but as he maintained his grasp on her bruised skin, their bodies crashed together. Panicked, she tried to break free but his hold was too strong as he brought his left hand to her head, grabbing her short hair for him to access her ear. He whispered threateningly, his hot breath making her freeze in her spot, " Listen, you're going to come with m-", he couldn't even finish that his body was yanked away from her paralyzed figure, his butt landing painfully on the cold floor.

In between them was standing the guy she had the little interaction with just before this incident, his toned shoulders elevating quickly under his classy smoking as he seemed to fight back the urge to pounce on him and rearrange his face greatly.

Minho glared at him, urgently standing up as he aimed for the two of them like an enraged beast. Oh, well shit, the stranger thought, smirking devilishly. The grey-haired guy made her step back, his hand protectively set in front of her, his tensed forearm nearly brushing the fabric of her dress. " Come on man, she told you to let her go, you're the one in wrong, let's just end this with civility as two grown-up men hmh ?", his voice was surprisingly calm although a threatening glint could still be seen in his eyes. He wouldn't think twice if he needed to use force in case the man didn't agree on his proposal.

Seeing the guy all the more furious, he clenched his right fist, ready to take him down. "Who do you think you are ?! You think you're the smart one here huh ?!!", Minho spat aggressively, his delusional side coming out as he didn't seem to give in anytime soon. He closed the distance between them gradually making the stranger take one last step back, bringing Yuri behind him with expertise as though he knew exactly when and how he would throw his punch. The drunk man engaged a strong, fast hook but fortunately, the savior managed to step back in time, dodging it which only made Minho punch the air.

The stranger had now both his hands and a perfect angle to attack as he intertwined the fingers of both his hands along his nape, firmly bringing his body towards him as he knelt him with full force, his knee violently colliding with his ribs and stomach. Two noises overpowered the faint music, the sound of his ribs most likely being crushed and the sound of his body collapsing on the hard floor. He groaned in pain as all the air had been knocked out of him.

The stranger grabbed Yuri's wrist firmly, "now you're where you belong, trash", he spat disdainfully as he walked past his body, dragging Yuri's tensed body towards the entrance along with him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
